Marked Reconnaissance
by Akiame9
Summary: When Draco becomes unsure of Harry's feelings for him based upon his Dark Mark, it's up to Harry to prove to the boy his feelings are true.  Short oneshot Drarry, contains boy/boy Warning!


As Harry leaned over the form of his sleeping lover, he watched as his breath influenced pale blond hair to flutter gently across soft, aristocratic skin. His eyes flickered to the Dark Mark standing out in sharp contrast across his lover's left arm, contemplating not with disgust, but with a warring sense of sadness and arousal. It was a strange and worrisome feeling, and he let his eyes wander back to Draco's face, seeing a glimpse of mercury as his love blearily blinked up at him.

"Hi," Draco spoke softly with a sleepy smile. "What are you doing?" he questioned, smoothing his palm across Harry's tan chest. Said chest was peppered with kisses as its owner answered.

"Dreaming of you." Harry snuggled closer to the lithe male, brushing his fingers across the marred flesh he had previously been contemplating. Draco paused for a moment before softly speaking.

"Not a nightmare I hope." Harry's head jerked up as he tried to catch silver eyes that were avoiding him purposefully.

"No," he responded with fervor. "Not nightmares." He moves in to softly place his lips upon Draco's. "Never nightmares." He smiled gently as his own green depths found those they had quested for. Green followed grey as Draco's gaze flickered to his arm with shame. Before he could dwell too long on his disgrace, Harry dipped in to claim his mouth once more, this time exploring the mapped out cavern he loved so dearly. Dark hair descended as the Gryffindor roamed down the long pale expanse of his lover's neck, drifting onto one pale shoulder, leaving love marks in his wake. He could feel Draco tense next to him as he continued in his quest down across Draco's marked flesh. Kissing along the snake pattern lovingly, Harry pressed himself closer to his Dragon.

"Harry…" Draco whined as his lover covered every inch of his tattoo with kisses.

"I don't care," Harry replied, as he returned to his place level with Draco's eyes. Said boy started to protest, and scowled as he searched emerald eyes for lies.

"But it's absolutely horrid!" he argued. The secret Slytherin smirked then as he moved closer to his real Slytherin, and growled his next words.

"I think it's kind of sexy; it has a snake after all…"

Draco scoffed at him, "That may be so, but I can't believe you could find it the least bit attractive, I mean…" He was interrupted by Harry hissing in Parseltongue, the sound shooting strait to his cock.

'_I guess,_' he started, leaning in to run his tongue up Draco's neck to end nibbling at his ear before he continued '_I'll just have to prove it to you_'. He bit down directly beneath Draco's ear, making the boy gasp, before he lapped at the mark he'd just made. Pushing Draco back against the soft sheets he hovered over his fair haired boyfriend and nudged his knee between the prone boy's legs, forcing them apart. '_Draco_,' he hissed as he pressed his naked body down against pale, equally naked flesh. Both gasped as their awakening erections pulsed together, and Draco was soon moaning as Harry ground roughly against him.

Bringing one hand up to sift through messy black hair, Draco grasped at dark tendrils and tugged Harry's head to the side, feasting on a sensitive neck. Wrapping strong legs around his slightly darker counterpart he moaned against the flesh stretched under his mouth as Harry gasp out what was most likely a curse in his ungodly sexy acquired language. Whining as his dominant moved away Draco grasp harder at unruly hair and Harry chuckled, starting to kiss his way down the pale expanse of chest presented beneath him, pausing momentarily to lap at a pert nipple.

Nipping his way across Draco's chest, he lavished attention on his other neglected nipple, before continuing his quest downward to more entertaining parts. Draco's breath hitched as Harry nuzzled his member, licking a stripe up the side before taking him into his mouth and swallowing him whole. Harry hummed gently before moving up to suck persistently at the weeping tip, making his lover cry out and twist elegant hands into already mussed hair, making it stand up even more. Continuing his ministrations, Harry deep throated Draco once more before erratically bobbing up and down, running his hands across any soft flesh he could manage to reach.

"Harry! I…" Draco tensed up but was denied his release when said boy pulled away, quickly nipping his way back up to face Draco.

'_What's that, love_?' Harry hissed teasing his lover as he roughly grabbed at slim legs pulling them in order to press more completely against his gasping snake.

"Nnngg…" Draco moaned, before tugging Harry into a fierce kiss, moving against him trying to gain enough friction to finish. "Please…" he begged, crushing his arms around Harry's neck.

"Mmm, needy love?" Harry replied to his plea, reverting back to English in order to better tease the boy beneath him. Draco growled in response and bit hard into the neck he had captured, causing a deep moan to reverberate through him from Harry, who dug his fingers into the pale thighs he had been holding. The snake released his grasp on his prey in order to move back enough to gaze into lust-filled green eyes.

"Take me," he all but demanded, and Harry wasted not a moment more before reaching to grab his wand from a side table and perform a lubrication spell on his right hand. He grabbed for his lover's own right hand and both held tightly to Harry's wand as Draco was quickly stretched, arching as the talented young man hit that special place inside him.

"Draco…" Harry moaned as he felt walls constrict around his fingers as said boy waited impatiently for something much larger to pleasure him. Soon Harry withdrew his fingers, knowing he had stretched the boy well enough, and cast one more lubrication charm on himself before tossing his wand somewhere off the side of their bed, disregarding where it fell as he aligned himself and teasingly breached Draco. Both gasped at the feeling, and Harry paused when he was fully seated in the lithe boy beneath him, waiting for him to adjust to being so completely filled.

When he felt Draco's heels dig sharply into his back he knew it was time and he pulled out before sharply thrusting back into the warm tightness of his beloved Slytherin. Harry panted against Draco's smooth neck as his fingers bruised marks along flushed thighs and hips.

"More!" Draco gasp as he skillfully moved them until he was in control sitting atop Harry and forcing a moan from both of them as Harry was taken deeper into Draco's welcoming warmth. Draco lifted up and thrust himself down upon Harry's length over and over, mewling as his prostate was grazed. He was sure to have dark finger marks on his hips later with the way Harry was holding onto him, and he couldn't be happier to have such a reminder as he clenched around his boyfriends member, making him growl and quicken his pace.

"So tight, close, I'm not going to last!" Harry ground out as he released one bruised hip to grasp at Draco's throbbing length, determined to bring him to completion as well. Draco came spectacularly from such attentions and sporadically clenched around Harry, bringing him to his own release as he spurted his seed into Draco. His lover collapsed against him as they both reveled in their post orgasmic states. Harry pulled out of Draco and cleaned them up with a wandless spell, before settling back against the deliciously warm boy.

"Do you believe me now?" Harry asked, as he gently ran his fingers across Draco's Dark Mark.

Said boy sighed contentedly, and turned his face to make his reply, "Maybe," he whispered slyly. Harry frowned and brought said arm to his lips before sucking a mark onto the neck of the snake depicted in ink.

"Mine," he stated fiercely once he'd pulled away. Draco smiled shyly back at him, eyes full of love and wonder as he saw nothing short of adoration reflected back at him from dark green depths.

"I can live with that," He replied as he snuggled back into his favorite place in Harry's arms. Harry hummed happily in response to his acceptance and pressed a kiss to Draco's forehead, carding his fingers through light hair.

Cuddling would have to wait however, as Harry's stomach had other ideas, and grumbled at the thought of a filling post-sex breakfast. Draco mumbled into his pillow as Harry pulled away and chuckled at his cute love, earning him a slap to the ass as he turned away to pad naked to the bedroom door.

"If you want to lounge around I'm just going to finish off the rest of those godly chocolate strawberries from last night _all by myself_," Harry threatened as he turned back at the threshold. Draco groaned noncommittally and nuzzled his pillow before Harry continued. "Who knows, I might even make a mess and get chocolate. All. Over. Me." He emphasized as he giddily ran down the hallway, knowing his insatiable snake wasn't far behind.


End file.
